When Lightning Strikes
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: AU ending. What if Hiccup and Toothless didn't make it back up from the ocean? How would this affect history, and the future of Berk? Now, Hiccup has to face his most dangerous enemy yet, who now has complete control over Berk. ON HIATUS! Sorry!
1. Drowning

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Riders of Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>This is something I had in mind for a long time, but only now had set to paper. I'm not sure about the results, please review! Constructive criticism is accepted. If this isn't as good as I would like it, I will it as a one-shot. If not, I'll find time to continue. Starts at the near end of 'When Lightning Strikes', from Riders of Berk. <strong>

* * *

><p>"…But it's not going to stop this lightning from destroying Berk!"<p>

There were angry mutters at Hiccup's statement. "How can he prove it?"

"What is he talking about?"

"It's the metal!" Hiccup raised the metal staff in the air, wincing when lightning struck. "The lightning is hitting the metal! Just think about it." He challenged as some of the Vikings continued to grumble. "We never had a lightning storm like this until we put up those perches, that statue, right? And they're all made of _metal_!"

Mildew scoffed, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "Oh, ba!" He spat. "You never heard of anything so insane?"

Hiccup ran over to where Toothless was perched, and gestured animatedly to the fried metal bits sticking out like a metal rake. "Y-you see?" He asked, raising the tail so that it was visible to others, "This is where the lightning struck Toothless. On this connecting rod…this metal connecting rod!"

Seeing the Vikings continue to grumble, Hiccup continued desperately. "Look, if you don't believe me, I can prove it!" He ran to where Astrid and Stormfly were waiting, and hopped behind Astrid. "Fly me up."

Astrid obeyed, flying him up to the ship's mast. As Hiccup leapt off onto the mast, Astrid fixed him with a worried look. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Sure?" He hesitated. "Uh, that's a strong word. It's really more of a hunch." Seeing her hesitant expression, he shooed her away. "I'll be fine! Go!"

Down below, Gobber frowned at the boy. "Oh boy, here he goes again." Only Stoick, who was beside him, could hear this, and he nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't make it easy." He called to his son. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up at the darkening sky in apprehension, but didn't back down. This was going to save Toothless. "You'll all see for yourselves!" He flinched as another lightning struck through the air, and held up the metal rod, putting it close to the mast. "When I attack this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lightning will be drawn to-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as the lightning struck down on the metal rod, and he let out a grunt of pain before going unconscious, and falling into the ocean.

"Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed, watching his son fall, and helpless to do anything else.

Toothless, however, acted quickly. Forcing the metal band around his head back, he spread open his wings, releasing himself, and diving after Hiccup, going in-between Gobber and Stoick, shrieking out in fear for his master.

"Son!" Stoick shouted again, but received no response.

As the minutes passed, and no sign of either dragon or trainer came up, the Vikings began to mutter anxiously amongst themselves. Stoick looked down, ready to dive in, before Gobber put out a hand. "Stoick-"

Stoick pushed Gobber away. "Hiccup!"

"Stoick!" Gobber yelled at his friend. "If they don't come up, then what about you? What if _you_ don't come back up? Who's going to lead the Village?"

Stoick hesitated, and then fell to his knees as he watched the murky depths of the water, reflecting his mood and the sky above. Astrid was already running to the edge, and there she dropped down to her knees beside the chief.

The other teenagers ran to the scene, looking around for Hiccup, sure that he had fixed the problem.

But when they saw no sign of him, they themselves began to panic.

Mildew gloated. This was the perfect opportunity. "Do you not see? The boy has defied Thor, and the dragon has as well!" He raised his arms. "And now, Thor has punished both of them for defying him! Do you not see?!"

The Vikings muttered anxiously amongst one another once again as even Bucket and Mulch frowned in confusion. Astrid stood up, her voice ringing clearly in the crowd. "No! Hiccup was right!"

Mildew made to push her aside, but she stood firm. "Take away the metal stands! And the statue! Give them a week! If they do not stop, then do what you want! But Hiccup's right! Remember?"

There was silence, before Hackadee Hofferson, the father of Astrid, stepped forward awkwardly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Astrid." His voice was warning now.

"No!" She shrugged out of her father's grasp."Please! Just listen!"

Gobber stood up. "Listen to the lass! If not, then…" He drifted off, looking at the dragons with only the slightest apprehension.

Mildew scowled, and stomped away.

* * *

><p>The ocean was silent, the waves calm and perfect. Then, without any warning, something bubbled from beneath the silent waves, and a dragon's head poked out. He looked around, still carrying his master by his shirt, and dropped him on the sand.<p>

Toothless frowned as he looked around. What happened to the people? His brethren, the dragons? The docks? There was some wood here before, where the humans used their ship, but now it was gone!

He looked up, seeing some dragons above. Knowing that he was helpless to fight them without his friend awake, he ducked down low, and moved silently.

Hiccup groaned as he opened his eyes, peering into the green curiosity-filled ones of Toothless. "Bud?" He rubbed his head, now sitting up properly. "Where are we?"

He looked around, eyes wide. The Village was eerily empty. There was no sound of life anywhere.

He looked at his friend, who was staring between him and the dragons above in apprehension. Hiccup looked at Toothless' tail, and understood immediately. He frowned, and looked around. Strands of discarded weapons, pouches and chests lay all over the sand, turning the formerly clean light brown into a messy wasteland.

He grabbed at a pouch, and grabbed the broken tip of a dagger, cutting the pouch open, all the while keeping to Toothless' side.

When he was done, he grabbed some of the other broken metal rods, and using another discarded pouch as a make-shift glove, turned to Toothless, letting him spit fire on the metal rods so that he could meld it with the metal rods connected to his tail.

Wrapping the leather around the rapidly cooling metal rods, Hiccup smiled in satisfaction, before standing up and crouching down immediately. "What happened?" He asked, but he only received a croon in response. "C'mon. We'll see if there's anyone in the Village."

They moved quietly, avoiding any dragons, before Hiccup ducked behind a large charred building, eyes wide in disbelief. "Outcasts." He whispered to Toothless, who looked just as stunned at the dragons that were currently being chained and that were leading the Outcasts.

They moved on further, where they soon reached the Training Arena.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Gods." He murmured to himself.

Stoick, looking old but still strong as ever, was facing against a Monstrous Nightmare, his sword drawn. Other leaders, like Oswald the Agreeable, Big-Boobied Bertha, and Thuggory of the Meathead Tribe were standing to the side, looking worried.

And the one who was standing on the top, watching the battle below…"Alvin." Hiccup choked out.

The Outcast leader was standing proudly at the corner smirking at the battle. He was standing next to the cage, looking smug as he turned to…"Mildew?!" Hiccup choked out once more. He should have known. After all, Mildew hated the dragons.

"What's going on here, bud?" Hiccup murmured once more, before he saw Stoick, with a weary resignation, sink his sword into the neck of the Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon writhed once, twice, and fell still.

Hiccup felt sick to his stomach, but looked as Alvin stomped out, Savage next to him and blowing a rather large horn. As he did so, many villagers, not all from Berk, came scurrying into the centre of the Village, where Alvin stood proudly.

Suddenly, he felt a cool blade to his neck, and cursed silently. He had been careless.

He turned, eyes wide, even as he met the eyes of an Outcast and Berserker. Toothless snarled, but Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' snout. They had to fins out what was happening.

As Alvin was shouting something into the crowd, Hiccup and Toothless were led silently to the back of the crowd, where the other Outcasts were standing behind their leader. Alvin turned in annoyance as Savage tapped his shoulder. "Um, Alvin?"

"What is it?" He snapped. Everyone turned to the Outcast as he turned.

"There's someone, or some_ones_ here."

Hiccup and Toothless were shoved to the front.

Gasps were heard from all around, and mutterings began to start. Alvin looked around, furious. "Silence!" They continued talking. This time, he stomped his foot. "SILENCE!"

Everyone obeyed this time, staring at the green-eyed boy and the legendary Dragon, who snarled at anyone who stared at him, making them avert their eyes and turn back to Hiccup. A middle-aged woman shoved her way to the front, and Hiccup's heart nearly stopped.

There was no mistaking that blond hair, blue eyes dark with worry, that determined look in her eyes, and the glare she shot the Outcasts. "Astrid." He breathed out silently. The woman gave him a small yet shocked smile.

Alvin plodded forward. "Well well well. If it isn't the dragon conqueror."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, keeping his facade on. No use panicking now. "How many times must I say it? It's dragon _trainer_, um, what was it? Al. Right. Al."

There were a few snickers and snorts from both sides of the crowds, and Alvin snarled, keeping everyone quiet, leaning his wickedly sharp sword onto Hiccup's neck, ignoring the fact that Hiccup didn't even flinch. "Hiccup."


	2. Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

Chapter 1:

_Alvin plodded forward. "Well well well. If it isn't the dragon conqueror."_

_Hiccup rolled his eyes, keeping his facade on. No use panicking now. "How many times must I say it? It's dragon trainer, um, what was it? Al. Right. Al."_

_There were a few snickers and snorts from both sides of the crowds, and Alvin snarled, keeping everyone quiet. "Hiccup."_

Hiccup faced Alvin, fists clenched tightly, though his expression remained impassive. Toothless growled beside him, but stayed put when Hiccup put his hand out. He had no idea what was going on, but he would listen to his rider, the only thing that hadn't changed.

A Monstrous Nightmare roared from behind them, and it took exactly that moment for Hiccup to decide what to do.

Shrugging himself out of his captors' grip, he ran over to Toothless, and got ready to fly, before turning to the crowd and flying dangerously low, causing most of the Vikings to duck on instinct. Hiccup's eyes scanned the panicked crowd for one person…

There.

Astrid was at the corner, eyes watching him in amazement.

Without hesitation, Hiccup flew to her, landed quickly, gestured for her to get on, and when she got on, took off, narrowly dodging some arrows from the crossbows.

Flying up where the sky was still blue, Hiccup cursed that fact, and flew even higher, before the grip on his waist grew even tighter, and he suddenly remembered that Astrid wasn't used to going this high, since her Nadder had refused to.

He flew lower, searching for a place to land, before sighing and forcing Toothless to land where the Cove had formerly been, but was now barely concealed from sight: the trees were all burnt down, leaving a charred and black landscape.

What had Alvin _done_ to Berk?

He turned to Astrid as they landed, and examined her closely. She looked confident, as always, but her skin was paler, hair was shoulder-length, and her face was filthy. Gesturing to the thankfully still clean lake, Astrid smiled in what seemed to be embarrasement as she leant down and started to wash her face off.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked as she stood up, face finally clean. "What happened to Berk? How did it change so quickly?"

Her eyes gleamed sadly. "Hiccup, you fell into the ocean. We all thought you were dead."

Hiccup started, nearly jumping away from Astrid in shock. "What? But-But I was-was-" He stuttered, not sure what to say. "I was only gone for a few hours."

"Hiccup, we thought you were dead for what, 16, 17 years?" Astrid gently put her hand on Hiccup's, even as he froze.

"_16_ years?" He looked at Astrid's hand, for the first time noticing the ring that was sitting on her finger. Astrid noticed, and sighed sadly.

"Hiccup, times changed. When you…drowned, Stoick had no choice but to place Snotlout as chief. Then…you know."

Hiccup made a face. "_Snotlout_?"

"Hiccup." Astrid chided him. Hiccup raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, but _Snotlout_ of all people?" Astrid sighed.

"Trust me, you have _no_ idea."

Hiccup smirked, before it faded. Now the girl that he loved dearly was currently married to his cousin, the world's biggest jerk, and he was too young to do anything to stop it. "Then what happened?"

"Snotlout did reasonably well trying to rule the Tribe, but then…" She sighed again. "Alvin and the Outcasts attacked. With dragons."

"Yeah, how _did_ they attack with dragons?" Hiccup asked, frowning. "I noticed some with them."

Astrid's eyes darkened. "Mildew." She spat the name out like it was a particularly vile taste in her mouth. Hiccup sighed.

"Why is that not a surprise?" He asked the sky sarcastically, but frowned upon seeing the dragons above, starting to patrol the island once more. Toothless growled, as if in agreement to his anger, before he turned, head cocked towards the burnt and charred woods.

Hiccup sighed. "Look, Astrid, we need to free the dragons. Maybe if we can get the Vikings back on them and-"

Astrid shook her head. "No. They're all too petrified to rebel. Many tried, and were punished. They wouldn't dare."

"Then what can we do?" Astrid felt a warmth spreading throughout her when she heard the word 'we'. Hiccup wouldn't be going and risking his life recklessly like that.

Astrid louvered her voice. "There was some talking going on from trader Johann."

Hiccup frowned, but gestured for her to continue.

"We heard that there was a person, a dragon tamer, like you, that could help us. We only saw him once, on this _immense_ dragon a few years ago." Hiccup nodded slowly.

"So if we can find him…"

"We can get help from him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A guess anyone about the 'Dragon Tamer'? :P Next chapter will take longer to post. <strong>


	3. Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating earlier…my life is kinda busy right now…Thanks SO much for the reviews!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_"We heard that there was a person, a dragon tamer, like you, that could help us. We only saw him once, on this immense dragon a few years ago." Hiccup nodded slowly. _

_"So if we can find him…"_

_"We can get help from him." _

Toothless suddenly let out a warning growl, still facing the charred remains of the forest, and both Hiccup and Astrid turned abruptly. Astrid grabbed a twig from the floor, and turned to Hiccup sadly. _Looks like we're _not_ going to go together_.

Hiccup seemed to share the same thoughts as he shook his head. "Astrid, we're-"

Astrid shook her head sadly. "No. I'll hold them off, get their attention. Find the dragon tamer."

The dragon trainer frowned. "No. I'm not leaving you here."

"Then find him. Find him, and then return to help us. I'll spread the word. Get people ready for you."

Hiccup frowned. "What about Alvin?"

Astrid sighed. "Look, Hiccup, go." They turned back as footsteps and voices grew louder. "Stay safe." She pecked him on the cheek, and pushed him towards Toothless. Reluctantly, Hiccup saddled up.

"Are you sure? We could go together."

Astrid shook her head. "I'll stay here. If no one gets them ready, they'll panic."

Hiccup sighed, seeing the logic of it and yet wanting to deny it. "I'll be back soon."

"I know you will."

Astrid watched as he whispered something in Toothless' ear…and then they were off into the sky, which was only now beginning to darken. She smiled, knowing that now, they wouldn't be caught as easily as night fell around them.

She turned, stick in her hand. As the men came out, all carrying weapons, she let out a battle cry and charged at them.

* * *

><p>Hiccup only looked back once as he flew off with Toothless, and smiled as he saw Astrid charge fearlessly, moving the branch as if it was her battle axe.<p>

"C'mon, bud." He whispered into his companion's ear. "We've got work to do."

Toothless nodded, and moved on ahead, the hastily put together tail fin limiting his speed. However, he gave two more strong flaps of his wings, and was soon out of sight from Berk. "What do you think happened, bud?"

Toothless crooned in response, also sounding confused.

Hiccup sighed, but then focused on what Astrid had said. "Ok, then, according to Astrid, there is an _immense_ dragon with a trainer that has only been seen once and heard from from trader Johann, and we need to locate him or her in order to reclaim Berk."

Toothless growled, sounding frustrated, and Hiccup patted his side. "Don't worry, bud, I feel the same." He sighed. "Just a normal day in our lives, eh?"

The Night Fury concentrated on flying, while Hiccup looked around. "Hey! I see an island over there!" Toothless turned to where Hiccup was pointing, and nodded in understanding as he turned that way. "C'mon, bud. Maybe there'll be someone there that could help."

They landed not too soon after, with Hiccup stepping off the dragon's back, before walking slowly, Toothless beside him and just as cautious, gravel crunching under their feet before Hiccup froze, feeling a blade at his neck.

How on earth had he _not_ heard whoever it was coming?

"Who _are_ you?!"


	4. Dismayed

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

Chapter 3:

Hiccup turned around slowly, apprehensive. What he saw when he turned around was _not_ what he was expecting. "_Fishlegs_?!" the blonde boy squeaked in alarm, dropping the weapon immediately.

"Hiccup!" the blonde boy looked like he was having trouble processing the information. "But-but-but you _died_! We were there and everything!" Slowly, other Vikings came out from underneath rocks everywhere, watching their supposed leader and this boy with his _dragon_! in amazement.

Hiccup smiled, relieved to see one of his friends still alive, and escaped. "Well, me and Toothless woke up on the shores of Berk a few hours ago, but we-"

"You were on _Berk_?" Fishlegs asked incredulously, eyes wide with amazement. "_No_ one goes to Berk and returns alive, or escapes for that matter. You _do_ know that there is now a big bounty over your head, isn't there?"

Hiccup gaped. "How on earth could Alvin travel so fast-" he sighed, understanding immediately. "The dragons."

Fishlegs nodded, sighing as well. "Mildew managed to teach Alvin and the Outcasts how to tame the dragons, and there were _so many_. They had all the good ones: The Skrills, the Monstrous Nightmares…about everything in the Book of Dragons except for the _Night Fury_." he pointed at Toothless, who growled.

"How'd you escape?"

"Long story." Fishlegs smiled wearily, before beckoning to a Viking woman to come up. "Hiccup, Melvina. Melvina, Hiccup. Hiccup, this is my wife, and Melvina, this is my friend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

* * *

><p>Hiccup stared at the red-headed woman closely, the name sounding familiar, before it clicked. "<em>Melvina<em>?!" He asked incredulously.

Melvina blushed, turning as red as her hair. "Hi Hiccup."

"You're Fishlegs' _wife_?!" He asked, before turning to Fishlegs. "No offence."

Fishlegs huffed, though in a joking matter. Suddenly, Toothless growled, and they looked up to see a Monstrous Nightmare soaring in the skies above them, partially hidden by thick clouds.

"We should go down." Beckoning to them, Fishlegs opened a secret hole underneath a rock, and let the others climb in, before climbing in himself and sealing the gap.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sipped the brew that Melvina had cooked up, listening to Fishlegs talk about how he escaped, before he returned to the topic at hand. "Fishlegs." the Viking turned.<p>

"Yes?"

"Listen, have you heard of a 'Dragon Trainer' in the mountains?"

Fishlegs nodded, displaying his surprise. "Why? And how'd you know that?"

"Astrid told me." At this, Fishlegs winced.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I mean, Snotlout and Astrid-"

"It's ok." Hiccup quickly reassured his friend. Frankly, this was one of the last things out of his mind at the moment. The top two were: How on earth did Alvin manage to take down the whole Archipelago, and could the 'Dragon Trainer' in the mountains help?

"Ok, so the Dragon Trainer is known as one that lives in the mountains. Alvin has only ever met him once, and had paid for the price, with his hook. You saw it?"

Hiccup nodded, shuddering. He had wondered where it had come from.

Suddenly, Melvina straightened up. "You should sleep." She told Hiccup, who nodded slowly, feeling sleepy. Something was telling him to wake up, and he immediately stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"Fishlegs? Melvina? What was in that stew?" He asked, before collapsing onto the ground, Toothless following not too soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long wait…I'm just evil to Hiccup, am I not? (Cackles madly)…anyway, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	5. Disguised

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter…might be a bit sudden, but I kinda needed that to happen - all will be explained later on.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Hiccup groaned, reaching up to rub his head, only for his hands to be suddenly restricted as he yelped, looking around, now suddenly alert once more. He noticed that he was in a dark room, and he was chained to…_something_ that was heavy.

He became aware of the damp smell in the place, and yelped once more when he found a skeleton looking back at him, moving back hastily, heart pounding.

Odin's beard.

_Please tell me that Melvina and Fishlegs did _not_ put something inside the stew_.

Just as he thought that, the door slammed open, and a man peered inside, eyes lighting up with glee as the dim light from the outside shone in on Hiccup's crouching form.

"My my." He chuckled. "Looks like Melvina and Fishlegs were right."

Hiccup squinted into the bright light, not quite believing his eyes. _The voice sounds familiar._ He kept quiet.

The man seemed disappointed. "Really, Hiccup? I expected more out of you."

"Who are you?" Hiccup croaked out, still trying to make out the figure.

The figure laughed, and stepped closer to Hiccup, leaning in. Hiccup backed away once again, eyes wide. "Trader Johann…"

* * *

><p>Trader Johann moved swiftly, bringing the 'slave' along with him, all the while muttering to him, arms waving around dramatically as he talked. "When Fishlegs and Melvina told me that you were alive and young again, I didn't believe them."<p>

"Then why did they have to drug me?" Hiccup groaned softly.

Trader Johann chuckled sheepishly. "We knew that you couldn't get any proper transport, not with that dragon of yours downed without proper equipment. So, we managed to get together something that could last longer, but we needed to get you out.

"Melvina put something in the soup, don't ask me what, and we got you down here, lad. We passed inspection of the Outcasts. The dragon's here. Outcasts thought he was a statue, encouraged that, and told him to stay still for the rest of the inspection like that. Not the brightest soldiers in the area, aren't they?"

Sure enough, Toothless was standing still, like a statue, not blinking even as Hiccup approached him. Hiccup laughed softly. "You have no idea."

Johann nodded at the Night Fury. "You can move now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Toothless reared up, before tackling his rider down to the ground. Hiccup laughed as Toothless covered him in saliva, before groaning.

"Stop!" He stood up, shaking himself free of the saliva and the over-excited dragon. He turned to Johann. "So what now?"

Johann grinned. "We send you to find the dragon trainer once we reach the Bog Burglars' Marsh."


	6. Dashed

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok...I know it's been a LONG time, and people will have lost interest in this, but finally managed to get this chapter out...a bit short, but the other chapter might be a bit longer. Hoping to update within the next two weeks, if possible. Thanks to Breyannia and guargianofdragonlore for reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

The trip was pond and arduous, with Hiccup needing to hide in several fish barrels in order to escape the daily inspections that came with Johann exchanging things with the Outcasts.

Hiccup occupied Toothless's time, but when the Night Fury was sleeping, which was not often luckily, Hiccup was bored out of his mind.

For the first couple of days, he doodled in a book that Johann generously gave him, went fishing as soon as it was clear for him, read maps, helped Johann organise his stocks, and played with Toothless, working on more hand signals.

He sighed as he woke up today. He could just _feel_ something bad was going to happen.

Hiccup was tense all day, and, as per custom, hid under a barrel of fish, with Toothless going under deck, waiting for Johann's signal to move back up and hide again between the surprisingly strong sails.

The Outcast guards moved around, looking in things, under things, even inspecting things themselves. One of them went down, but the other one remained above. That was unusual.

Eventually, he pointed at the fish barrel. "How much?"

Hiccup felt his heart thud heavily.

Johann also seemed to sense the problem. "Ah, sorry, lad. That was a pre-order. I can come back here within the week if you have great need of the barrel of fish. It'll be fresher."

The Outcast guard seemed satisfied, but then ran under the deck when the other Outcast shouted. Hiccup felt his heart sink, and peered out of the barrel.

Johann discreetly shook his head at him.

Hiccup slid back in, eyes closed tightly as he _prayed_ for Thor to, _for Odin's sake_, to ensure that Toothless was safe.

Well, it turned out that Thor hated him.

Because, at that moment, Toothless' roar rang out in the still air.

There were no other Outcasts seen on the port, but one ran out to get help while the other remained below deck. Without hesitation, Hiccup leapt out of the barrel and ran to Toothless, where he found him wrestling with the Outcast.

The Outcast was holding a sword, but Toothless was currently trying to stomp on it. Hiccup dodged under the Outcast's arm, leapt aboard Toothless' back, opened his tail, and launched him out of the deck, onto the boat, where he muttered a quick apology to Johann before flying off on his own.

He knew where to go. He had to go South, to where he would hopefully find the dragon tamer to help him.

Odin hope that they could help him.


	7. Depart

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is the new chapter...hope to start regularly updating this story now...Thanks to Mirajane92, Breyannia and faisyah865 for reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

This was disastrous. Hiccup sighed to himself as he soared through the skies on Toothless. Toothless gave a concerned whine at his rider, but Hiccup only petted Toothless on the head and continued to stare ahead.

"I'm ok, bud."

Toothless turned back to the skies, manoeuvring carefully, sticking to the clouds, and avoiding any sort of port or land if he could. He knew that he would soon have to land and hunt for food, but, for now, he was content with trying to stay hidden.

Besides, night would fall soon, and he wasn't called a 'Night Fury' for nothing, after all.

But he was confused.

He had dived after his rider in an attempt to rescue him, but both had resurfaced in the land that seemed so familiar to the one they had before they entered the water, yet so different at the same time.

Hiccup had also changed…he had become quieter, but not any less resourceful.

And they had met Astrid, which proved that they had, to some extent, remained on Berk, though something had clearly happened.

This was new territory to him, and he didn't like not knowing things.

Though he was content in trying to keep Hiccup safe and stay in the skies, he was not going to be ok with staying hidden and not fighting back at all.

He narrowly dodged a ship that was sailing underneath, having flown down lower without noticing.

Hiccup gave his ears a comforting scratch, before pointing ahead to the land once they were a safer distance away. "Go there, Toothless."

Toothless obeyed, landing quietly, and walking alongside his rider as Hiccup scanned the horizon. "We should be safe here. Go and hunt, Toothless."

This, Toothless could do.

Giving a small smile, Toothless dived into the refreshing waves of the ocean, immediately catching several fishes, and returning to the shore, where Hiccup had a small fire going.

It was risky, but sniffing soon had Toothless understanding. The cave that stood a few metres away was too damp to try and start a fire. And Hiccup couldn't eat anything that wasn't cooked over a fire. How strange.

Toothless finished gulping down his fish, nuzzled up to Hiccup as the boy made his way into the cave, before lying down, and falling asleep, one ear open all the same.

* * *

><p>Hiccup yawned as he woke up. Where was he?<p>

Oh, right. He nearly groaned in frustration. In the strange land that was the Archipelago that now seemed to have gone forward nearly a decade or more while he was underwater.

He _had_ to figure out what was going on, and return back to his own time, so this didn't happen.

So that Astrid and the others could actually enjoy their lives.

He had spent days pondering about this on Johann's boat, but had soon given it up. He stretched and stood, the small movement catching Toothless' attention and waking him up as well.

Hiccup opened the small map that he had had since he first landed on the shore of Berk.

If he was correct, he only needed a few hours more journey before reaching to where the dragon tamer would be. Hopefully, he or she could help him take back Berk, before pushing him back to his own world.

He sighed once more, looking up as Toothless returned, smiling and with fish in his jaws. He dropped it next to Hiccup and looked at him expectantly. "Thanks, bud."

After eating the fish, Hiccup boarded Toothless, and set off.

* * *

><p>Alvin growled as his men reported having seen the Night Fury and the Viking, Hiccup, escape from Johann's ship.<p>

The man had denied knowing anything, and, in return, had given Alvin some fine axes.

Alvin had appreciated the gifts, before letting Johann continue on his business. He couldn't do much, after all, only just being a trader.

He looked at the map of the Archipelago.

After Hiccup had mysteriously disappeared, he had managed to take ahold of Berk and her dragons, before then taking over the entire of the Western hemisphere.

And then, just as he thought some of the wretched dragon-riders were going to crack, Hiccup reappears, not a day older, and boosts their morale up.

Contrary to what people said, Alvin was no fool.

He _knew_ the girl had said something to Hiccup, and had told the rest of the prisoners as well, giving them new hope as to how Hiccup might rescue them. Maybe with an army of dragons.

He slammed his hand on the table in frustration, causing some of his men to jump.

"Get the ships ready." There was only one place now that Hiccup would go to. "We're heading out."

"Where to, sir?" Savage asked him, fear evident in his voice.

"To the only place that the boy would go do. To find the dragon tamer."


	8. Deetermination

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wonder if anyone's still reading this. Well, if you are, THANKS! AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Hiccup sighed as they continued on their journey. For Odin's sake, why did the dragon tamer have to live _this_ far away from Berk?

He had passed countless islands, some of which he recognised as islands regularly populated by dragons. Dragons that Alvin must have stolen and used for his army.

Though, he reasoned with himself, if he (or she) tamed dragons, they would be a much wanted person, either to have helped with the war before him or to get killed for treason for attempting to communicate with the dragons.

That froze him up.

What if the dragon tamer wouldn't help him?

He had went up, all hopeful and wishing that the dragon tamer could help him.

But what if the dragon tamer was like the rest of the Vikings before Hiccup had proven them wrong? He (or she) might not help him.

And, even if he (or she) tamed dragons, what did he expect for her to do? Go and somehow get an army of dragons to combat Alvin's dragons _and_ Vikings?

They wouldn't stand a chance.

Toothless seemed to sense his distress, and flicked a ear to Hiccup's hand, which was resting on the saddle.

"I'm ok, bud."

Toothless, though reluctant, took that as an answer, and continued onward.

Both said nothing, deep in thought, while the air whistled around them.

* * *

><p>Astrid looked around the cell, sighing. It had been a few days since Hiccup had miraculously appeared, not a day older, and then left.<p>

She had been caught and whipped violently, but she refused to divulge any information.

She, Astrid Hofferson, was a Berkian, a Hairy Hooligan, and Thor be damned if she didn't keep up the title.

But a small part of her was hesitant.

Was she really doing this out of honour and loyalty of the tribe?

Or was it because of the small flame, despite the fact that she had been married to Snotlout (nearly) happily for the past few years, that sprang up when she saw Hiccup, and had escaped with her before she was caught once again?

He hadn't changed a bit, while she herself and the rest of the Archipelago had changed completely.

Toothless also seemed the same, more wary because of the surroundings, but other than that, still as friendly, playful and loyal to Hiccup as ever.

Astrid worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she turned to the bars of the cell, before turning to the other side, where a tiny window too small and far up for them to reach allowed the barest trace of sunlight inside.

She had to admit, being in this place for two-three years really dampened your spirit - a lot of them wanted to tell Alvin everything.

Mildew did, that bumbling fool, though he had been killed not long after.

Astrid wished it was her axe going through him, long and torturous. He deserved that much.

But then Hiccup had appeared, and everyone's morale was boosted up when he had escaped, and was in search of the dragon tamer.

Only the older ones were worried. What if the dragon tamer was only a myth? What if there wasn't even a dragon tamer and they had sent Hiccup on an endless duck-and-goose chase?

No. She shook her head.

She can't think like that.

She had to be positive.

For her tribe, her friends, her family and her husband, who was currently looking at the wall blankly, still unsure of how to take the news of Hiccup returning.

And for Hiccup.


	9. Didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REALLY SORRY for not updating sooner...life and schoolwork got in the way. Hope you like this chapter, because I tried editing it many times, but just remained with this one or it would NEVER be posted...so...hope you enjoy, and opinions are always welcome!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Hiccup landed on a beach not too long after. He sighed as he looked around. He was so close to the mountains that lead to the direction that Astrid had pointed out to him, but he was _hungry_.

Toothless seemed to be too.

Once Hiccup was safely off, Toothless dived into the ocean and managed to grab some fish before crawling out, tail limp. He fired a small fire into the wood that Hiccup had collected in the span of time that he had been gone.

After that, they managed to sleep for a while, before waking up and moving on when dawn rose.

* * *

><p>Toothless soared through the open air. Hiccup sighed on his back. They were so close to the mountains. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea whether the dragon trainer would even help him.<p>

As they reached the mountains, a catapult launched at him for no reason. "WHOA!" Hiccup barely managed to dodge the boulder in time, before more came firing at him.

Leading Toothless away, they managed to get to the safety of a cave - until a flock of dragons appeared. Explosions sounded outside, and Hicucp winced. He couldn't stand violence, even after all he had been through.

He gently urged Toothless outside, seeing the dragons attacking the Vikings that had been firing the catapults at him.

Looking up, Hiccup caught sight of a figure on the back of a dragon.

His heartbeat quickened.

_This must be the dragon tamer._

So astounded, he was quickly taken by one of the larger dragons.

The larger dragons flew away as Hiccup was separated from Toothless. He yelped and struggled, but the dragons were much stronger than him, and he would fall and die, letting all of the his tribe down.

He called up to the figure, who still hasn't moved. "Hey! Where're you taking us?"

There was no reply, sort of what Hiccup half-expected.

After a few hours, they landed at an icy glacier, and Hiccup temporarily forgot his irritation upon catching sight of it.

That was _amazing_.

The fortress (now he could see it clearly) was clearly natural, and had bits of shipwreck attached to it. A dragon must've blown up the ocean and created the fortress.

But what dragon could do _this_?

* * *

><p>Hiccup found himself in a dark room. He stared nervously around him, looking at all the dragons, who were starting to approach him, head tilted in curiosity.<p>

Another figure, slightly shorter, had joined the figure that had taken him and Toothless away-

_Toothless_!

The dragon was dropped ungraciously next to him, and Hiccup ran over, smiling as he ran his hands over the cold scales, muttering unconsciously. Toothless crooned and nudged into Hiccup. A shriek had them turning, Hiccup in astonishment.

No way.

Was that a _night fury?_

The pitch black made it hard to see, but there was no mistaking the emerald eyes, which was watching the scene with curiosity and…shock?

The shorter figure stepped forward, but the taller one stopped him. Both and their masks on - no one was going to guess their identities soon. Hiccup scanned the area. There was no way to escape without banging into one of the dragons. As much as Hiccup didn't want to underestimate Toothless, he knew that it was helpless trying to force Toothless to fight against the bigger and clearly more experienced dragons.

"What's your name?"

Hiccup frowned. "Why should I tell you?" A dragon nudged him from behind, a warning growl in it's throat. Toothless leapt in the way, snarling back.

Hiccup placed a placating hand on Toothless' neck. "Relax, bud."

The shorter figure tensed, but said nothing.

"Who are you?"

"I believed we asked first."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do not lie." The taller figure boomed.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. "_What_? I'm not joking. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - you know, son of Stoick the Vast? Chi-_former_ Chief of Berk?"

A sharp inhale, but the taller figure kept their own expression to themselves.

"Who are you people?"

The taller one removed her helmet, revealing bright green eyes, a slim face, and braided auburn hair. Hiccup inhaled sharply. _No_.

But there was on mistaking the earnest green gaze, or the expression of curiosity on her face.

He turned back to the other rider.

Then who was he?

The rider removed his helmet, staring back at Hiccup.

Toothless and the Night Fury merely stared at one another.

Hiccup stumbled back slightly, caught by Toothless.

"You're…you're…"

That was impossible.

But it wasn't.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was staring right back at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, now aged 20.


End file.
